The Struggle of the Contained
by Cloudwrath11
Summary: in the world of SAO there were many people who struggled through the game this is a story of some characters who did amazing things. as they uncover ways on how to progress throughout the game as quickly as possible... but to what cost? chapter 2 uploaded more chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I am Kakorn and will be working with my friend Cloud on this story. This is my first fanfic so when you're done reading this chapter leave comments below to help me out. Thanks.**

It here! It's finally the day we have all be waiting for. It's the release of the most waited for game ever….SAO! I remember beta testing this game. It was the greatest experience ever! Only 1000 people were chosen to beta out of hundreds of thousands! I have my Nervegear ready, my homework done and my stomach full. Let's get this party started!

I slip the Nervegear on say those fateful words, the words that take you to the Vr world than everyone has anticipated. LINK START!

I enter the game ready and excited. It feels so much better than the beta. It asks what my gender, age, name etc… "hmmmm, Male, 16, I'll use Kakorn for my name…." As I log I am put into the center of the town square on floor one. I venture out into the fields to hunt boars and wolves. I leave some of the wolves to the other Beta testers and leave them alone. Around night I'm resting and I notice two people standing around. One long, dark haired man, and a long, red haired man. They are talking about something when the red haired one start making crazy motions. I pay them no attention. Shortly after the game forcibly TPs me back to the center square. Every player in the game is there, we are all freaking out because we can't leave the square. All of the sudden the sky turns red and a thick liquid starts dripping from the ceiling and a figure appears. He tells us than we can't logout of the game unless we complete the game itself. He gives us a mirror and changes us into what we look like in real life. He disappears and we can leave the square.

Everyone is still freaking out, but I try to keep my composure. The first thing I do is buy myself the best axe I can get with the money I earned from monster hunting and a few missions along the I was traveling I was trying to change my stats to attack/defense to become a tank character.

As the days go by we are all trying frantically to find the boss room so we can move on. I'm hanging around the square when all of the sudden people started rushing toward the colosseum. I ask the closest guy what they're running to.

"They called a meeting" he said

"About what?" I asked

"No one knows" he responded

I follow them there but I arrive after the others.

As I enter they start talking about they supposedly found the boss room.

We are all so excited about this news! We can finally move to the next floor.

We can avenge the dead.

This guy comes running down the stairs all of the sudden. When he gets to the bottom he rants about beta testers leaving the others behind. As he is talking a large black man rises and introduces himself as Agil. He pulls out a small leather covered book and explains what the book says.

Agil talks about how beta testers were handing out these book to everyone to help them in the game.

Agil says that beta testers were handing out these booklet to better help everyone through the game.

The man who called the meeting was a man named Diavel. When he was done speaking he told us to get into teams. It looked like people already teaming with friends from real life so I was left to myself.

 **Well that's it for the first chapter of the character Kakorn as of right now… If you didn't read above I am working with my friend Cloud on this project. There will be more chapters to come for sure. (Always read the bold print. There is always interesting info posted there.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who don't know what this is, this is a joined story between me and my friend Kakorn. we hope you like this story. Disclaimer: we do not own SAO that is the property of Aniplex USA, Reki Kawahara, and that's it I think…..**

November 6 - Day 1, Year 1

I've always played RPGs. it's weird that they have this full dive virtual reality game instead of one of those headsets that project it. The first game that happened to be made for this type of console was an RPG. so, as an avid Final Fantasy player I had to try it out. I remember telling my sister to stay out of my room as I play the game for the first time. I also have to make sure I leave the instruction booklet open to the page where it says to NOT take off the helmet during play so that my parents don't kill me while I'm playing the game. I'm putting in the game and setting the options, those are all correct now, it's time to get started. As I start to put on the nervegear helmet my door opens and my sister walks in.

"hey big brother, are you going to play that new game you got yesterday?" She said as she walked in. "Mira, how many times do I have to tell you not to come into my room unless you knock first?" I said turning to her. "I was going to ask you for help with my homework." She said looking down. "You're in highschool now, you should be able to do your own homework by now." I said calmly. "Fine, but don't forget to come eat dinner" she said walking out the door. As I lay down on my bed I remember the instructions to activate the nervegear.

"Link start."

After making my character, I appear in a city of sorts. So, I wandered around doing all of the tutorials from running to getting myself a weapon. Afterwards, I decided to go and hunt some of the monsters that were in the field gaining some EXP. they weren't that difficult just some boars and a wolf. The time is around 6 so I check the menu for the logout button…. Wait…..where is it? THERE ISN'T A LOGOUT BUTTON! After realizing this I was teleported to the town square where all of the other players in the game were already waiting. Everyone in the square looked mostly afraid, but honestly I was more confused than afraid. Soon, after everyone was in the square there were error signs across the sky, was the game corrupted from the server? Then, the sky started…. Bleeding? That's just disgusting.

Then, the blood turned into a guy with a giant hood. I think that guy in the hood is the gamemaster…. He's huge. "Welcome players!" he said. "This game will turn out to be a lot like real life if you die in here you die in real life." "don't be afraid here is a gift from me, it will reveal your true self." after receiving the mirror I turned into what I looked like in real life! This shouldn't be possible! "To complete the game you all must reach the 100th floor and beat the boss there after you complete the game you will be able to logout." after saying these words he disappeared and the borders around the square were lowered. I left immediately gathering supplies that i would need to get to the next town except, instead of getting a regular amount of supplies I get at least 10% more than usual because my life is on the line.

Day 5, Year 1

The days have been passing slowly. I've been making it from town to town training whenever I can. There are posters on the message boards saying that there is going to be a meeting in ten days. I've been deciding whether or not i am going to go to the meeting. It says that they are going to try and breach the boss room on the 16th day and unlock the second floor. I'm going to try and train as much as i can so that i might be able join them. Although, i can't seem to trust people after we got stuck in the game. It's weird, because I try to get some help for something and i just can't anymore. People have acquired a steely glint in their eyes that makes you keep your distance. I'm also concerned about my sister and how she's doing in real life. I hope that we might be able to escape this game soon.

Day 15, year 1

I've decided not to go to the meeting. I don't think that i'm ready for the boss fight or if i'm familiar enough with the territory or not so i'm going to spend today scouting out the territory of the 1st floor dungeon. On the 16th day I will travel with the advance party to face the boss. After i'm done with surveying the dungeon i walk over to the market and get new armor and a new sword. Starting tomorrow i will set up an active log that tracks what i do and how i do and stuff like that. I heard rumors that it can even track what you might thinking. I hope tomorrow goes well.

 **That's it for this chapter! Please put down any comments that you have about this story i will gladly accept them. My chapters will steadily get longer as the story goes on. The next chapter will be from Kakorn we will continuously switch off. I have many plot ideas to keep you guys interested ;)**

 **until the next chapter! - cloudwrath**


End file.
